Books
Background This all started with the Spenser novels, of course; specifically The Godwulf Manuscript, published by Dell in paperback, in 1973. Introducing Spenser himself, as well as Good Guys Martin Quirk and Frank Belson and Bad Guy Joe Broz, the novel shows us a somewhat raw, as yet untamed version of the World's Most Thoughtful gumshoe. The books have always been the primary focus of Bullets And Beer, and that won't be changing, though we will pay respectful attention to the TV series, the Lifetime movies, the A&E movies, and the rumored upcoming TV remake, cause that's how we roll. Robert B. Parker produced other successful books while continuing the Spenser series, including the Sunny Randall and Jesse Stone series. Both are set in the same 'universe' as Spenser, with some characters in common and even a direct crossover or two. The original Bullets and Beer site focused primarily on the Spenser books, but perhaps as this latest incarnation of B&B expands we can develop material for the other series as well. (Click here for a more complete story of Bullets and Beer.) Parker also produced a variety of shorter material involving Spenser, which varies in length and quality. The original B&B located these and listed them as Spenser's Shorts (annotated list on a separate page). ---- Screen adaptations were originally listed on this page alongside the books they were adapted from. We don't have separate pages for most movies, so I've moved them to an index of television and movie versions of RBP's literary creations. Spenser books The Seventies * 1973: The Godwulf Manuscript * 1974: God Save the Child * 1975: Mortal Stakes * 1976: Promised Land * 1978: The Judas Goat The Eighties * 1980: Looking for Rachel Wallace * 1981: Early Autumn * 1981: A Savage Place * 1982: Ceremony * 1983: The Widening Gyre * 1984: Valediction * 1985: A Catskill Eagle * 1986: Taming a Sea Horse * 1987: Pale Kings and Princes * 1988: Crimson Joy * 1989: Playmates The Nineties * 1990: Stardust * 1991: Pastime * 1992: Double Deuce * 1993: Paper Doll * 1994: Walking Shadow * 1995: Thin Air * 1996: Chance * 1997: Small Vices * 1998: Sudden Mischief * 1999: Hush Money The Naughties * 2000: Hugger Mugger * 2001: Potshot * 2002: Widow's Walk * 2003: Back Story * 2004: Bad Business * 2005: Cold Service * 2006: School Days * 2007: Hundred-Dollar Baby * 2008: Now and Then * 2009: Rough Weather * 2010: The Professional * 2010: Painted Ladies * 2011: Sixkill (published posthumously - the last Spenser book completed by Parker) Series continued by Ace Atkins: *2012: Lullaby *2013: Wonderland *2014: Cheap Shot *2015: Kickback Jesse Stone books * 1997: Night Passage * 1998: Trouble in Paradise * 2001: Death in Paradise * 2003: Stone Cold * 2006: Sea Change * 2007: High Profile * 2008: Stranger in Paradise * 2009: Night and Day * 2010: Split Image Sunny Randall books * 1999: Family Honor * 2000: Perish Twice * 2002: Shrink Rap * 2004: Melancholy Baby * 2006: Blue Screen * 2007: Spare Change Other books * Wilderness * Love & Glory * All Our Yesterdays Category:Spenser books